The present invention relates generally to financial transaction systems and methodologies, and in particular to methods and systems for enrolling consumers in goods and services offered by third party providers.
Providers of goods and services spend a great deal of time and effort enrolling consumers to use the offered goods and services. Such can include advertising, telemarketing, and the like. While such approaches can be effective, they often fail to attract or even identify the desired consumer. Further, such approaches are often cumbersome and require significant effort to gather appropriate information from consumers. In addition, such an approach can require the active involvement of the provider in the enrollment process, which in some cases it is not capable of adequately supporting in an efficient and cost effective manner.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for solutions to address problems associated with enrolling consumers in goods and services of various providers. Hence, among a number of other advantages apparent from the following description, the present invention provides systems and methods for addressing such problems.